Me encantan los altos
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/Secuela de Estatura/—Vale, lo siento. —giro sobre sus talones y con una mirada de picardía murmuro.—Por cierto Neji. A mi me encantan los altos. Es sexy.


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**M**e encantan los altos.

* * *

Neji soltó el segundo bufido del día—apenas comenzaba a amanecer y el pobre muchacho soltaba suspiros y bufidos—cerro los ojos unos segundos para luego abrirlos, con el ceño fruncido y una linea tensa en los labios maldijo silenciosamente a Lee y su estúpida bebida del demonio. Cuando atrapara a ese idiota le daría su merecido, le haría suplicar. Oh, a veces deseaba que Lee fue un saco de boxeo en vez de un ser humano, así por lo menos luego no se sentiría algo culpable. _Algo_, pero luego pasaba cuando recordaba con sumo agrado los golpes.

Arrugo el ceño y se levanto de la cama con paso calmo. Iría al entrenamiento, pediría disculpas a Tenten y luego fingiría que jamás habia probado ese asqueroso, repugnante, con sabor ácido y maloliente sake.

Con resignación a lo inevitable aspiro aire a sus pulmones y salio de su habitación con la cabeza erguida.

Camino por el largo pasillo de la mansión Hyuga, cuando iba a girar a la derecha para salir directamente de la mansión apareció su tío.

¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel? ¿Por que tenia que mandarle a su tío? ¿No era ya suficiente castigo tener que ir y pedir disculpas a su compañera?

¿Por qué?

Maldito fuese el destino, Neji juraba y juraría que el destino se divertía torturándolo.

—Buenos días, Hiashi-sama.

—¿Ya no es tío?

Neji carraspeo e inclino la cabeza en modo de disculpas.

—Perdone mi falta de respeto, Hiashi-sama.

Hiashi le miro analíticamente con su mirada lavanda y asintió, Neji reprimió un suspiro antes de volver a inclinar la cabeza y marcharse al entrenamiento.

—Neji...

—¿Si Hiashi-sama?

¡Maldito fuera el destino y sus amigos la tortura y el escándalo!

—¿Como va la contusión?

—No sé de que me habla Hiashi-sama.

Neji miro a su tío y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Hiashi, su tío, el jefe del clan, el maldito viejo serio le dio una mirada entrecerrada y una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te espero a la misma hora para el entrenamiento, Neji.

—Sí, Hiashi-sama.

Neji Hyuga, el prodigio de su clan, el más guapo de su clase, el más listo, y con una cabellera envidiable estaba metido en problemas. Intento serenarse mientras caminaba por las tranquilas calles de Konoha.

Con muchas más calma de lo necesario busco a sus compañeros, los encontró entrenando. Maito Gai sonriendo alegremente mientras golpeaba a su pupilo, mientras que Lee lloraba de alegría por ser objeto de golpes de su maestro. Oh, que dulce era el lazo que los unía, ironizó Neji con la mirada. La de un boxeador y su saco de boxeo.

Giro la mirada para centrarse en la única femenina del grupo, reprimió otro suspiro y camino a su lado. Lo primero que haría sería saludar inclinar la cabeza y pedir disculpas. Todo en ese orden. Carraspeo llamando la atención de su amiga.

Bien, bien, inclina la cabeza y pide disculpas.

—Tenten ¿Por qué no entrenas? No es momento de descanso.

Mierda, el destino jugaba con él. Sintió la punzante mirada de la joven y reprimió un cuarto o quinto suspiro.

—Hola a ti también, Neji. — ironizó Tenten con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Entrenemos.

Neji mordió la lengua y apretó los puños.

¿Tan difícil era pedir disculpas?

Oh, claro que sí. Pedir disculpas era cuando alguien se había comportado muy mal, y como Neji casi nunca se comportó mal, o mejor dicho nunca lo hizo, le era difícil inclinar la cabeza y decir_ lo siento_ a otro que no fuera los altos rangos de la familia.

—Neh, Neji.

—...

—No tienes algo que decirme?

—...

—¿Seguro?

—...

—Vale, yo pensé que se vería de lejos.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, la goma de mi pelo es nueva.

Neji alzo los de la mirada chocolate de Tenten y miro directamente su pelo. Era cierto. La goma del pelo era color blanca como la nieve, aún así su pelo seguía con el peinado de moños.

—Hm.

—Tsk, un _Te vez bien Tenten_, no mata a nadie, ¿Sabes?

Él asintió ceñudo.

—Tenten...

—¿Síííí?

—... ¿Por qué no entrenamos?

Tenten rodó los ojos y asintió cogiendo sus armas del suelo. Dando saltos como una niña pequeña Tenten lo llamo.

—Sabes Neji, ayer paso algo raro. Muy raro.

Se puso tenso.

—Verás, cuando yo estaba entrenando, como cualquier otro día, ya sabes, yo siempre entreno para ser como Tsunade-sama...

Respiro agitadamente y su vista se clavo en los labios rosados de Tenten que no paraban de articular palabras.

—...como ella es la mejor. En fin, cuando yo estaba tirando un kunai al árbol...

-—Lo siento.

Tenten paro abruptamente de hablar, arqueo una ceja de forma burlona.

—¿Por qué?

—...

—¿Así que te acuerdas, neh?

—...

—¡Oh Neji, debes ver tu cara!

—...

—Es como la de un ninja que fracaso en la misión de comprar chuches para los críos.

—...

—Neji, ¿Puedes articular algo?

—...Me has _engañado_.

—¡Claro que no! Yo te iba a contar que mientras entrenaba encontré 500 ryos en el suelo.

Fue el turno de Neji para arquear una ceja. Pellizco su nariz y contó repetidamente.

_No mates a un compañero, el reemplazo puede ser molesto después... _

Se mordió el labio con fuerza.

—Vale, lo acepto, te conté eso para que dijeras algo por lo de ayer.

—...

—Pero a decir verdad no tienes porque pedir disculpas, estabas ebrio, bueno un poco, no mucho, pero a fin de cuentas ebrio.

—¡No estaba ebrio!

—Neji, lo estabas. Tenias las mejillas rosadas, tu _nunca_ tienes las mejillas rosadas.

—Estaba algo mareado, ligeramente, y mis actos fueron una ofensa. Pido disculpas por eso.

Tenten soltó una carcajada fuerte mientras con su mano se agarraba el vientre.

—Oh dios, esto es mejor que los chismes de Ino cuando ella salto encima del Kazekage.

La kunoichi palmeo su vientre y asintió y se acerco al muchacho.

—¿Todo lo que decías ayer era verdad o mentira?

—...

—Dicen que los borrachos dicen lo que piensan, como el suero de la verdad.

—No estaba en estado de ebriedad.

—Sí Neji, te creo...

—No me gusta tu tono Tenten.

—¿Cual tono?

—El sarcástico y burlón.

—Pero Neji—gimió Tenten fingiendo una herida en el pecho. —Me duelen tus palabras hoy, cuando ayer eramos tan felices.

—Tenten...

—Vale, lo siento. —giro sobre sus talones y con una mirada de picardía murmuro.—Por cierto Neji. A mi me encantan los altos. Es sexy.


End file.
